


The Ritual

by crewofthearcadia



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Fantasy - Fandom, Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Cute Awkward Redhead, Elf/Orc - Freeform, F/M, Fantasy setting, Mentions of Slavery, Multi, Orgy, Romance, Various Sex Acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crewofthearcadia/pseuds/crewofthearcadia
Summary: On the night before a great battle, the captain of an outnumbered force of allied orcs and elves dreads the outcome. A young elven cleric brings hope, a ritual that may gain her goddess' favor and save their lives. She only needs the captain's aid to complete it.
Relationships: Original Elf Character(s)/Original Orc Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 20





	The Ritual

From the journal of Guildmaster Rol'zeth of the Explorer's Guild  
Dated – October 28th, 37 AF

In 9 AF, five months before the end of the Mithral War between the Elven Empire and the Dwarven Confederacy, the battle of Tezral Woods took place. The battle lasted only two hours, during which the invading dwarven forces were all but wiped out by a joint force consisting of the imperial army and liberated orc slaves that they had recruited. The allied army suffered no causalities, with sources on both sides claiming that bolts and axes literally bounced off of the warriors. Dwarven historians believe this to have been the work of some relic of great power, while imperial scholars consider this a holy miracle granted by the god Corellon Larethian, the empire's patron deity.

However, I have recently found evidence that could prove both of these theories false and provide a true answer. I have acquired a supposed account of a ritual the elf-orc army performed the night before. I am currently in the process of verifying this document's validity. The following is my translation of the text. Please, however, be forewarned, the ritual mentioned herein is, for lack of any nicer term, explicit.

\----------

A tall, shirtless orc sat by himself, brooding at the edge of a forest. He sighed as he ran a hand through his short, black hair. Olrog knew this was the end. A handful of elves and a band of orcs who until a month ago had never picked up a sword. The dwarves were better trained, bettered equipped, and outnumbered them two-to-one. If they surrendered before taking to many losses, the elves could save themselves and become prisoners. The orcs, if they were lucky, would all be killed. Orc slaves were getting harder to come by; a young, healthy orc was worth a fortune. He could still feel the weight of manacles around his limbs.

“Ancestors forgive me,” Olrog muttered to himself. “But I will not let them put me back in chains. I beg your forgiveness should I suffer a dishonorable death by my own hand.”

He heard someone approach from behind, he fought all of his instincts to go for his weapon and attack. They were too light to be a dwarf, and they were coming from the direction of camp. He calmed himself and turned to see who it was. It was a young elven priestess of their wasp goddess. 

She was average height for an elf. Her long, red hair hung so low it threatened to drag on the ground. Her yellow and black robes hugged her petite body. Around her waist was a stripped whip, serving as a belt. Her holy symbol, a design of three daggers joined at the hilt, hung around her neck by a silver chain. A pair of amber earrings adorned her long, pointed ears.

“Captain,” she began,speaking orcish with a thick accent. “You have been distressed all day, and now I find you by yourself on the eve of battle.”

Olrog turned away, “We can't win. I don't mean to scare you, but we can not win this.”

“I know. That is why I come to you.” She continue to move forward. “The priestesses have been talking, they say there may be a way to save us, an ancient ritual. I am the key, but I cannot do it alone.” She waited for him to say something.

He simply responded with, “Go on.”

“It is said those that perform it are blessed by Calistria, making them invincible.”

“If such a ritual exists, why haven't the elves been using it since the war began.”

“It has been largely forgotten since the fall of the old kingdom, and its requirements are... very specific. Not to mention the actual ritual itself could been be view in a negative light by many. But we have to try, even if it only serves to give the troops comfort, it is better than nothing.” By now she had circled around him. Seeing her face, she could be described as cute. Not as beautiful or tempting as her seniors, but pretty like an innocent young maiden just reaching adulthood.

Would the others even accept the blessings of an elf goddess. Could he go along with the charade, knowing it's all bullshit. Is it better to face death with hope, however small, however false, or grim resignation. He made up his mind after several tense second of silence, “I will go along with your ritual, if only to calm everyone's fears. What must I do.”

The young elf began to blush, “Um, well. The ritual demands a virgin.”

“Huh, I didn't know your gods were so ruthless. Maybe it won't be hard to convince the others.”

Her blush deepened, “No, not a virgin sacrifice. More of a sacrifice of virginity.”

The orc remain stone faced, “What?”

The elf's face was practically the same shade as her hair by this point, “The ritual can only be performed as a woman experiences sex for the first time.”

He already knew the answer to his next question, but fuck it, “And I help you by...”

The elf bowed, a perfect ninety-degree angle at the waist, “Captain Olrog, will you please deflower me in the name of Calistria?”

This was fucking stupid, “I don't even know your name. I think this is the first time I've even seen you.”

She straightened, extending her hand, “My name is Jasira Oakborn!”

What the fuck is happening right now? “A pleasure miss Oakborn, but if you wanted to sleep with me you just had to ask. No need to make up a story.”

“It's not a story!” Her nervousness faded slightly as a righteous seriousness took over. “The priestesses, they really did tell me about the ritual, and it will work! And even if it doesn't I don't want to die a virgin!” Her nervousness returned ten fold as she realize she shouted the last part. “Um, it is considered a faux pas among the faith to go one's life without having known the touch of a partner.”

Holy shit she's serious. “Okay, I just... just need to process all of this. You want to boost the morale of the camp, by having them watch us have sex. Which would be your first time, by the way.”

She frantically waved her hands, “I'm don't want to do anything! It's the priestesses! Ahem, it is the priestesses who want to perform the ritual, and I am the only option.” Jasira looked away, playing with her necklace, “I know asking a lot of you. Putting your faith in a god you've never heard of. Not to mention propositioning you for intercourse out of the blue...”

“Okay... so why me?”

“Um, well, you are very handsome. A-And I can tell you are scared. I f-feel it is my duty as a cleric of the Savored Sting to use my body to ease your mind, if only for the night.”

Can't you see she's scared too, let her have this hope. At the very least, let her experience one night with a warm body to keep her company. Olrog stood, towering over the elf, offering his hand and doing his best to smile, “Very well, I will lay with you.”

“Okay!”

The pair walked back to camp. Jasira was rigid, Olrog was trying to think of way to calm the poor girl. “Your religion is... odd,” he finally said, hoping to break the ice.

“She is a goddess of freedom. If you want something, take it. If you are harmed, strike back. If you desire someone, entice them. As you can expect, when the old kingdom was formed, a goddess like her was a danger to the status quo, so her worship was curtailed. Now you hardly see any clerics within elf lands.” Jasira briefly looked around, nervous that someone would hear her. She spoke in a hushed whisper, “She is becoming an anti-imperial symbol. Many calistrians disapprove of the empire's policies.”

“Did you not just say you preach to take what you want. Isn't that what the empire is doing, taking the mithril it wants.”

“No,” she yelled, this time not embarrassed at raising her voice. “We also preach of revenge. Both the enacting and the expecting of it! If you steal from someone you must expect retaliation! And we experience passion without regards to race or blood purity! The empire wants to control the world, Calistria wants the world to be free!”

Olrog put a hand on the elf's shoulder, “If you despise the empire so much, then why are you and your sisters fighting for it? Why are you willing to give your purity to a stranger for it?”

“This battle isn't about the empire, it's about you, your people. If the dwarves get a foothold here, they can easily get into the Orclands and restart the slave trade. We can't... we can't let that happen, and even if we lose, we will slay as many as we can. Make them pay for every inch they take in blood.”

The fire in her eyes. The resolute conviction in her voice. This was not a scared little girl seeking companionship. This was a warrior, willing to fight until her last breath. Olrog gently held her chin and tilted it up. Slowly he leaned down, lips growing closer, watching how she reacted. She closed the gap, taking his hand in hers as their lips touched. Her inexperience was obvious, but that was okay. They parted, she rested her head on his chest, trying to enclose her arms around his large frame.

“Do you still wish to take part in this ritual, knowing what you have to do, knowing it could all amount to nothing,” Jasira asked in soft tone.

“If it is a chance to be with you, I don't think it will be for nothing.”

She moved to hug onto his arm as they continued their trek back to camp. As the light of campfires appeared in the distance, Jasira stopped. “Um, wait.”

“What's wrong,” concern in the orc's voice.

“Um, well, the priestesses said they would get things prepared so the ritual can start as soon as we get there.”

“Do you think they haven't had enough time?”

“No, it's... uh, remember when I said the ritual could be seen as obscene.”

“If you're worried, my people are in no position to judge you.”

“No, it's...” She sighed, “You'll see. Just please keep an open mind.”

As they drew closer, her words began to make sense. The sounds of pleasure echoed towards them. Grunting, the slapping of flesh, cries of ecstasy. Olrog's eyes widened, jaw dropping, as the denizens of the camp finally came into view. Orcs and elves joined together in every position imaginable to a melody of moans and shouts. The air was heavy with the smell of sex and sweat.

At the edge of the camp, an orc woman, bald save for a long braid extending from the back of her head, straddled and rode an short haired elf. Their eyes were lock, her hands on either side of his head, his firmly gripping her wide hips, smiles on both of their faces. An elven warrior was bent over, leaning against a tree, her long hair sprawled across her back, being penetrated in her ass by a tall, mohawked orc. His hands played with her breasts as she cried out in elvish. Another orc was on her hands and knees, begging her new elven master to fuck her harder as he tugged on her braided hair and spanked her plump ass. A short haired, young, elven maiden was held up by a pair of brutish green-skins, fucking both of her lower holes.  
Some couples took it slower, affection forming between them; a young elven man slowly thrust into his new orcish lover as he spoke praises of her beauty, her legs wrapped around his waist, begging him to keep fucking her. An orc lay on his back, holding his elven partner close as they made love, comforting her as she took a man inside her for the first time, encouraging her and making sure she was alright.

Several orcish and elven women were on their knees, using their mouths to pleasure their chosen partners. Some even had multiple men around them, giving each one the proper attention as they sucked and stroked. The captain of the elven forces herself was surrounded by orcs, each one taking a turn cover her face and breasts with his cum. The captain begged for each load, shoving a hand between her legs to rub her clit. Some orcs roughly shoved their cocks into her mouth, face fucking the once high and mighty officer turned slut, as she moaned in approval.

Olrog felt himself growing hard, straining inside his pants. A trio of elves approached him and Jasira. “Captain Olrog, I do hope your presence here means you accepted young Jasira's offer,” the woman in the center of the group asked.

“Um, yeah. So, uh, what do I need to do.”

The women moved closer, inches from his face. She was beautiful and intimidating, emanating an air of sensuality and menace. “You just need to focus on making sure she feels good.”

Jasira took his hand as the other two priestesses led the pair to a bed of rose petals in the center of camp. Rose petals, really?

As if reading his mind, Jasira explained with an ever growing blush, “The rose petals were my idea.”

“You two, take your time,” the senior priestess said.

Olrog and Jasira faced each other. Poor girl, she probably didn't imagine her first time would be the main act in an orgy that would decide whether everyone around her lived or died. Olrog leaned down to kiss her again. The other priestesses silently moved next to them, undoing the pair's belts and slowly stripping them of their clothes. Jasira's robe fell to the ground, revealing her naked body. Her breasts were small and her figure was plain, but no less beautiful than any of the other elven maidens around them, she put a halfhearted effort into covering herself as she averted her gaze.

The orc gently cupped her face and turned her to face him, “Jasira, you are so beautiful.”

The elf next to him, effortlessly slid his pants down, freeing his rigid manhood. Jasira held a hand to her mouth, “Oh my.”

Her fellow priestess giggled at the younger elf's reaction and said, “Say something nice back.”

“Oh, yes,” Jasira stammered. “Captain Olrog you are... very, um, well endowed. A-And you have such a handsome physique.”

Olrog blushed at the praise, “You can just call me Olrog, I don't think rank has much meaning tonight.” He stood there unsure of how to proceed, Jasira was so inexperienced, he didn't want to go too fast.

It was Jasira who made the first move, slowly getting on her knees and taking hold of his member. She licked under his head, causing Olrog the shudder. The elf next to her had joined her on the ground, instructing her on what to do. Jasira ran her tongue along the orc's shaft, slowly jerking him off between licks. She wrapped her lips around his cock, swirling her tongue around the head before taking more of him. She wasn't able to go too deep, but worked her hand over the parts she couldn't reach. She looked up and met his eyes, she was adorable, a cock in her mouth for the first time, eagerly trying to please him, it was too much, he wouldn't last much longer.

The orc reached down, placing a hand on her head, moving a stray hair out of her face. “Fuck, Jasira, this is wonderful. Your mouth feels so warm and nice. Keep going, I'm going to cum.”

The knowledge that what she was doing felt good strengthened her resolve. She let her hand fall and began forcing herself to go deeper. Olrog wanted to tell her she didn't have to, but could only groan as he felt her tight throat envelope him. He felt a tap on his hand, a look from her eyes telling him to help her force it all the way. However, he was worried he would hurt her.

The priestess next to him whispered in his ear, “Don't be afraid, she can take it. She's been practicing so much, just so she could take you like this.”

The thought of this seemingly innocent girl shoving a toy into mouth under the vigil of her sisters in anticipation of laying with him spurred him on. As Jasira moved down his length, Olrog pushed on her head, until she was at his base. Her nostrils flared as she breathed through nose, she grabbed his butt to hold herself there, tears beginning to form as she strained herself. 

Olrog could not long hold it in, he grabbed her head with both hands and groaned loudly as he came. The elf's cheeks expanded as he filled her mouth. The orc released his grip and let his cock slip from her mouth, a dribble of cum slipped from between Jasria's lips as she looked up, seeking approval for her actions. Olrog returned his hand to her head, “You were amazing, Jasira. That felt wonderful.”

Jasira smiled and with several gulps, swallowed the orc's semen. The trio of priestesses joined her on the ground, kissing away stray drops of cum from her mouth, speaking words of congratulations and encouragement.

“Do you see how happy you made him? ” 

“Little Jasira, taking an orc all the way to the hilt, we are so proud of you.”

“Such a good girl. Showing no hesitation to please your partner.”

The orc joined them on the ground, pulling the elf into a kiss. When they broke he whispered in her ear, “I want to make you feel good. Lie down, please.”

Jasira obeyed, lying back into the rose petal bed. Olrog brought his lips to her neck, feeling it vibrate as the elf quietly moaned. He kissed his way down to her chest, capturing a pink nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the nub. The orc moved a hand to Jasira's free breast, gently massaging it. He felt her relax as she closed her eyes and moaned, a smile on her face.

The other two clerics moved away from them as the senior one leaned her face closer to Jasira, “Tell him how he's doing. Communication is important.”

“Olrog, this feels good. P-Please do the other one now,” the young elf said in a shaky voice.

Olrog switched, gently sucking on her other nipple and lightly pinching her now free nub, rubbing it between his fingers. The orc felt the elf squirm under him, rubbing her legs together. The captain once more kissed his way down her body, along her stomach, past her waist, finally kissing her pubic area. Jasira whimpered in expectation as his lips drew closer to her womanhood. Olrog spread her legs slightly and planted a quick kiss on her lower lips. The elf sharply inhaled before letting out a content sigh.

“Jasira, sweety. Let him know that you like it, so he'll keep going.”

“P-Please, Olrog. I want you to keep kissing me down there. It feels good, please keep going.”

The orc ran his tongue in circles around her labia, teasing her clit with the tip of his tongue on each pass, each time making her wriggle and moan. He continued to tease her, running his tongue up and down the outside of her pussy lips, relishing the cute noises she made. He stuck his tongue in, slowly moving it up and down, making Jasira loudly moan.

“More! Please keep doing that, please!”

Olrog rubbed his fingers in little circles against her clit as his tongue continued to delve inside her. Jasira was breathing more rapidly, her hands had made their way onto his head, tangling them in his hair. She cried out as she came, pressing the orc's face against her, grinding into him, before finally going limp. Olrog climbed back up to see her face flushed, eyes half closed, a happy smile on her face. His kissed her cheek, “Let me know when you're ready.”

She weakly nodded to acknowledge she heard him, unable to speak during her heavy breathing. The elf that had knelt behind Jasira's head leaned down, “Jasira, sweety? Would you like me to cast that spell we talked about? To make the pain fade faster?” 

Jasira nodded again and the senior priestess began to speak in a strange language. Glowing points of light appeared on each of her fingers, giving off wisps of glowing smoke. The wisps flowed down to Jasira, snaking into her open mouth. A soft light moved down her body before fading away, causing the elf to relax even more. She spread her legs and locked eyes with Olrog, “I'm ready.”

The orc captured her lips for another kiss before sitting up and changing his position so he knelt between her open legs. He rubbed his tip against her slit, looking at her one last time for confirmation. She smiled and gave him one final nod. Slowly, he inched his way in, watching her reaction as she took him inside. Jasira bit a finger and whimpered as he pushed, feeling him filling her up little by little. One final push past the last barrier, and Jasira cried out as her virginity was taken. The light from earlier appeared at her stomach and spread out. Her breathing calmed and the look of pain on her face was replaced by another smile.

Once more, Olrog looked to her for permission to continue. “Please, go ahead,” Jasira answered. Slowly, gently, the orc thrust into her, each movement causing the elf to moan. As he continued to move, her body began to relax and it became easier to go faster.

“How are you doing,” the concerned orc asked.

“This is wonderful. I feel wonderful. How are you? D-Does it feel for you?”

“It feels amazing. You're so hot and tight.”

“Your c-cock feels so good, it's so big. Please, f-fuck me faster.”

He changed his position again, lying over her. He looked into her eyes, saw the pleasure on her face, and kissed her. He increased his speed as Jasira explored his mouth with her tongue. Around them, the elven trio had begun a low, quiet chant.

The pair broke their kiss, Jasira's moans becoming louder, any pain or fear replaced by ecstasy. “Yes, yes! This is amazing! I'm so close! I'm going to cum! Olrog, please make me cum!” Olrog kissed her again, thrusting hard enough to bring her over the edge. She cried into his mouth as he felt her tighten around him, her legs shaking, hands clenching handfuls of the petals beneath her. As their lips parts, Jasira continued to cry out in elvish, wearing a look of absolute bliss on her face.

Her arms snaked their way around his shoulders, pulling him down into a long, passionate kiss. The trio around them ceased their prayers and moved closer. One lied next to them, kissing Jasira on the cheek.

“Congratulations, Jasira. You're a woman now.”

“And you,” one said to Olrog with on kiss on his cheek. “Such a gentle and considerate lover. He was so concerned for little Jasira.”

“No no,” her friend playfully chastised, “Jasira is not little any more. She's all grown up.”

The senior priestess spoke, “The eyes of The Lady are upon us Jasira and the night is still young. Do you want to keep going.”

Jasira ran her hands down Olrog's back, “Yes. I still need to make you cum, don't I. Lie back, let me be on top this time.”

Olrog smiled and pulled out of her, settling onto his back. The petite elf climbed on top of him, laying down for another kiss. She sat up, sliding him inside her, shuddering as she was once again filled. She moved and squirmed on top of him, before finally getting comfortable and beginning to ride in earnest. The elf moaned and shuddered every time she came down, trying in vain to maintain a seductive look that eventually just melted away into a goofy smile. The orc placed his hands on the elf's small chest, squeezing her breasts and playing with her nipples. He could tell she was going to cum again, but with a defiant look in her eyes she rode faster, trying to make him cum too. She failed, collapsing onto Olrog as her climax hit her.

The orc smiled at combined look of pleasure and frustration on Jasira's face as she pouted, cheek resting on his chest. “Can you go again,” he asked innocently.

“Yes,” she answered with narrowed eyes, an aura of determination practically visible around her.

“Would you like to try something a little rougher?”

“Like what?”

Olrog stood up, picking up Jasira as he went. He held her by her butt, his dick teasing her entrance. 

“Oh, this. Um, yes, sure. Let's try it.”

Olrog lowered her down, starting slow so she could get used to the new position. With each thrust, he pulled her down, to go as deep as possible, making the elf girl moan with each bounce. He fucked her faster, harder, sweat flying off with every impact, Jasira's disheveled hair flapping in every direction as they joined their voices to the chorus and grunts and cries around them. Olrog whispered, “I'm close, Jasira.”

“Do it,” she yelled back. “Cum inside me! I'm gonna cum, too!”

The orc gave a pleasured shout as he climaxed, hot cum pouring into the young elf. Jasira let out a loud cry, joining him in orgasm. After taking a few minutes to recover, the pair resumed, Jasira requesting all manner of positions, determined to get her fill of sex before the night was over, Olrog ever eager to indulge her. The priestesses had begun chanting again, ignoring the world around as the rest of the camp fucked the night away with wanton abandon, uncaring of the coming battle.

====================

The cold morning air brought Olrog back to consciousness. Curled up against him was Jasira, a happy smile on her face and a small puddle of drool under it. All around the camp, lovers were stirring in each other's arms, having collapsed wherever the previous night after exhaustion claimed them. Olrog could make out a faint buzzing noise, looking up her saw several bees and hornets floating above.

A figure sat down next to him, the senior calistrian from last night. “They're a sign of The Lady's favor,” she said, moving Jasira's hair out of her face.

Jasira asked sleepily, “Did the ritual work?”

“Yes it did and it's all thanks to you. You did a very a brave and generous thing last night, Jasira. Giving up your maidenhood in the name of The Lady, for all our sakes.”

A loud, grating whistle echoed from the center of camp. The elven captain stood tall and authoritative, despite the dried globs of cum that covered her, “Alright everyone! Clean up and suit up! Save the cuddling for the victory party! Come on, move!”

The mood in the camp was relaxed, hopeful even as the orcs and elves reluctantly parted. Somehow, the sight of the insects above gave Olrog comfort, he felt no fear, even knowing he could be recaptured and returned to chains, something, some little voice in his head told him it would all be alright. 

“Jasira,” he said, squeezing her hand. “When this is over, I don't know where you intend to go, but would you mind if I went with you?”

“Yes, please! I mean, I would like it very much if you stayed by my side. I, um, need to get ready, now.”

“As do I.” With one last kiss, they parted.

Olrog, the elven captain, and the priestesses talked strategy, how the troops would be group together and where they would be placed. Victory was no longer some far off dream, it was obtainable, he felt it, they all felt it. This Calistria had taken notice of them and she was protecting them. The dwarves could throw the weight on their entire army at them and not a one of them would fall.

“Ancestor's forgive me,” Olrog muttered. “But I do not intend to meet you this day.”


End file.
